


Friends With Benefits Sucks

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean isn't as happy with his friends with benefits situation with Cas as he thought he'd be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Friends With Benefits Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1,000 followers celebration on Tumblr. This was requested by skeletonsinzeecloset, who wanted canon friends with benefits.  
> As always, many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He should be asleep, but all he could do was think. He had to admit to himself, he missed Cas.

Cas had been gone for a week now, doing some kind of work for heaven. Dean hated heaven. He hated every dick angel except for Cas. He really fucking hated when Cas did anything for heaven. It never ended well, and all it did was take Cas away from the bunker.

Away from him.

Damn it, he was horny. He’d jacked off in the shower, but it wasn’t the same. He needed Cas.

They’d first had sex a couple of months ago. Dean still wasn’t sure how it happened. It was after a rough hunt, they’d both almost died. Sammy wasn’t there, it was supposed to be simple. But when was a hunt ever simple?

Dean had just finished putting the guns back in the trunk. Cas was angry at him, saying he’d taken a stupid risk. Dean was angry too, telling Cas he wasn’t exactly playing it safe either.

They were standing toe to toe, yelling at one another one moment, then the next thing Dean knew, they were kissing. 

They’d barely made it back to the motel. It wasn’t easy driving with Cas’ hands all over him. They rushed into the room, tearing at each other’s clothes, kissing, biting, hands everywhere…

When Cas slammed into him, he’d growled that Dean was infuriating. Dean groaned out that Cas was the infuriating one. The sex was amazing.

Since then, they’d gotten together a lot. Whenever the coast was clear, Cas would come to Dean’s room. If they were on a case, Dean would try to leave Sam out of it and just take Cas.

They never talked about it. Cas was still just Dean’s ‘buddy’. It was just a case of ‘friends with benefits’ for both of them.

Except the whole thing was starting to bother Dean. He found himself wanting to touch Cas when they were sitting at the map table doing research, or when they were in the kitchen… just anywhere. He’d had to draw back his hand on more than one occasion when he was just subconsciously reaching out for Cas. Once he’d almost kissed Cas in front of Sam.

So here he was, horny, frustrated and a little angry.

He jumped a little when his door opened. He reached for the gun that was always under his pillow. He stopped when he saw Cas’ silhouette in the doorway.

“Dean?” Cas was quiet.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, come on in.”

Cas closed the door silently behind him. He shrugged off the trench coat, beginning to loosen his tie as Dean pulled off his t shirt.

Dean took off his sleep pants, watching Cas strip. The guy had an awesome body hiding under all those clothes. Dean kinda wished he could get Cas to wear something different.

Then Cas was on top of him, They kissed with a quiet desperation. Cas had missed him too, apparently.

Cas didn’t waste any time. They were both hard, needy. Cas pushed into him with a groan. Dean didn’t hold back his moan, it was good… just what he needed.

The only sounds were the slap of their bodies against one another, Cas’ grunts, Dean’s moans.

Dean grabbed his dick, only getting a couple of passes up and down before he came. Cas kept going, until he whispered, “ _ Dean _ …” and came. Dean sucked in a breath, he loved the feeling of Cas’ cum filling him.

They laid side by side, panting for breath, sweaty and sated.

When Dean could talk, he turned his head to look at Cas.

“Cas, we need to talk.”

Cas’ face fell. 

“No, baby, it ain’t bad. I need… I want… shit, this is hard.”

Cas’ eyes shined in the dark. “Dean? Tell me what you want.”

Dean looked into those blue eyes, taking a deep breath. “I want more.”

“More?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, more. This whole  _ friends with benefits _ thing just ain’t working for me anymore. I want to be able to touch you if I feel like it. I want to kiss you if I feel like it. I just want…  _ more _ .”

Cas’ smile was blinding. “I want that too.”

The next morning, when Dean walked into the kitchen, Cas had his cup of coffee waiting for him like usual. Sam was sitting at the table, drinking his. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

“Thanks, sunshine.”

Sam didn’t say a word.


End file.
